Additive layer manufacturing (ALM) techniques may be used in procedures for building up three-dimensional solid objects based on digital model data. ALM employs an additive process where layers of material are sequentially built up in different shapes. ALM is currently used for prototyping and distributed manufacturing with multiple applications in engineering, construction, industrial design, automotive industries and aerospace industries.
For example, document DE 10 2009 034 566 A1 discloses a method for manufacturing a fuel tank employing a generative layer manufacturing procedure.
Today, door surroundings of passenger aircraft are realized using a complex assembly of conglomerated individual parts which consist of multiple panels, frames, stringers, skins, doublers, beams, crossbeams, intercostals and similar components. Different parts, for example the longitudinal beams, are recessed to allow the intersection of other parts. Multiple tension bolts, fasteners and rivets are needed to assemble the individual structural members.
Typically, the manufacturing process involves milling or cutting single parts out of a block and assembling the individual members with fastening means to obtain the whole door surrounding structure.